Sid The MLG Kid
Sid The MLG Kid is an American CGI animated series that premiered by a youtuber CheekiChaps https://m.youtube.com/user/CheekiiChaps? who made the MLG version on Sid The Science Kid https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sid_the_Science_Kid. The youtuber CheekiiChaps generated show is produced by The Jim Henson Company and then on it on Cartoonnetwork and Nick release in March 19, 2016 by a massive MLG no scooper, and lots of MLG. In March 19, 2016 as the actula orginal release Sid The MLG Kid was so popluar for kids and adult to watch this. Thank CheekiiChaps for using this topic for another Cartoonnetwork and Nick show in 2016 after Vineout, Twerk A$$, and Wild In n Out was released in January 2016. Sid The MLG Kid had a same plot as Sid The Science Kid but an MLG version to the show that it make it even funnier. This show main Character is Sid. This show is rated TV G L due to the fact of super dooper dooper strong language by an MLG oddcast Danile UK voice to make it funnier and intesed. Premise The main character in the show is Sid, an "inquisitive youngster" who uses comedy to tackle questions kids have about basic scientific principles and why things work the way they do. He tries to answer questions and solve problems with the help of his classmates (May, Gerald, and Gabriela), Teacher Susie, and his family (his mother Alice, his father Mort, his Grandma and his baby brother Zeke). In "Eat Dogs Everyday", Sid's Grandma adopts a dog from the animal shelter (which she names Philbert - voiced by Tara Strong, motion captured by Misty Rosas) as an MLG dogs who no scooped scrubs. The conceptual content of Sid is based in national MLG verision of learning how to eat Doritos and Mtn Dew, cognitive how to rekt people without dying, and on the preschool MLG quick scooped, Preschool Pathways to MLG no scooper like this is my hood that I rasied in this house. Sid The MLG kid also learn about how to do the MLG abc order. Character Sid (motion captured by Misty Rosas, voiced by Drew Massey) wants to be a scientist when he grows up. Sid is the most practical character on the show and is often portrayed as a very supportive friend. His special item is a toy microphone with four different colored electric buttons. When pressed, the blue button plays the recorded laughter of people, the yellow button plays the recorded applause, the red button makes a cow noise, and the white button records echoes. He wants to know "everything about everything". He enjoys singing and dancing as well. He is a well-noted observer, and possibly the brightest of the group. His daily activities consist of playing in his room, coming up with a question-asking people about his question, studying his question in school, going home, and presenting his 'Super-duper-ooper-schmooper Big Idea!' Sid's mother is of African descent and his father grew up Jewish as noted in the Hanukkah/Christmas/Kwanzaa episode. May (motion captured by Dana Michael Woods, voiced by Julianne Buescher) is Sid's glasses-clad friend, marked by her striped stockings and fairness. She is shown to have terrible eyesight and in one episode makes a parody of Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo. She is the most sentimental character of the group. She is very polite and is characterized by her charming, courteous ways. May often sympathizes with everyone and everything, appreciating even inanimate things like decayed pumpkins and brown, mushy bananas. In the eponymous episode as Sid asks whether she would ever eat a mushy banana, she replies, "Aw, he probably thinks no one likes him. Yes! Yes, I would definitely eat him and be his friend!" In The Perfect Pancake when Sid recalls his father's burnt pancakes, she suggests that the oven might be angry. May has a Manx cat called Mooshu. While her conduct is quite silly at times, May is exceptionally smart, often performing at peak excellence in school. Gerald (motion captured by Alon Williams, voiced by Victor Yerrid) is Sid's airhead, vivacious friend. He often stalls at the start of Rug Time, attempting a very appreciated light-humored gig. He has a dog, a Jack Russell terrier called Chester. He is a very valued character of the quartet, perhaps the most vivid character of the group, often being the life and soul of activities. A running gag is that he is always trying to be funny, but fails miserably. Gabriela (motion captured by John Munro Cameron, voiced by Alice Dinnean-Vernon) is most composed character of the group. She is Sid's best friend. Unlike her friends, Gabriela is the most sensible character and often comes up with the most reasonable jokes during Good Laughternoon. She is the most authoritative figure of the quartet, often being the leader of the group activities. She is usually the one to propose playing Pretend, always opting to be the mommy. She is believed to have climbed higher on the jungle gym than anyone else of the group, and can allegedly read. Sometimes she comes over to Sid's house to have a play date with him. She has an older brother named Mateo. Susie (motion captured by Sonya Leslie, voiced by Donna Kimball) is the teacher at Sid's school. She begins the day with "Rug Time," where she summons the children to sit in a circle and asks them if they have anything to share with the class or talk about (usually the topic brought up is what was discussed during "Sid's Survey" and what Sid was thinking about earlier in the day). She conducts the experiments with her class. She sings to the children during the "Singing With Susie" segment at the end of the school day. Mort (motion captured by John Munro Cameron, voiced by Victor Yerrid) is Sid's father. Alice (motion captured by Sonya Leslie, voiced by Alice Dinnean-Vernon) is Sid's mother who drives him to school each day. Alice is a web site designer and children's computer game developer (Episode 58 "The Amazing Computer Science Tool!). Her name is probably an allusion to her voice actress. Grandma (motion captured by Dana Michael Woods, voiced by Julianne Buescher and Donna Kimball) is Sid's paternal grandmother, she likes to tell Sid stories about herself when she was younger while driving home from school. Dr. Rosalinda Cordova (motion captured by Michelan Sisti, voiced by America Ferrera) is a research scientist at the Science Center that the children often visit, and the mother of Gabriela. She helps to explain the various exhibits at the center and how they relate to the school lessons the children are having. On occasion, she will visit the children in their schoolroom and teach alongside Teacher Susie. She is very proud of her daughter Gabriela. Zeke (motion captured by Alon Williams, voiced by Donna Kimball) is Sid's baby brother, he's 10 months old. Reference # https://m.youtube.com/user/CheekiiChaps? 2. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sid_the_Science_Kid Category:Cartoonnetwork and Nick show